


Cambio de omega

by AkemiMizuki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Mates, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkemiMizuki/pseuds/AkemiMizuki
Summary: Thor rechaza a Loki como su compañero de vida y deja a su hermano gemelo encargado de él, pero lo que no sabe es que Balder es un alfa malvado que quiere doblegar el alma rebelde de Loki para que sea un omega perfecto y sumiso
Relationships: Balder/Loki (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Quentin Beck/Loki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Loki era un omega defectuoso y rebelde que no seguía las reglas e iba contra las leyes crueles, luchaba por no ser meramente un objeto para el placer tal como lo dictaba el sistema retrogrado.

Mientras todos los de su tipo soñaban con un alfa que los dominara, el azabache hacia justo lo contrario, anhelaba la libertad de no vivir bajo el zapato de alguien más.

Al tener ese temperamento tan difícil, las personas creyeron que nadie nunca podría llegar a quererlo y el mismo se sentía inseguro, de igual manera demostraba ser fuerte ante los ojos de los demás.

Aunque era un omega diferente, que usaba productos para que las feromonas no le afectaran, también tenía una persona especial y este era Thor, su hermano adoptivo, el rey alfa con su cuerpo deseado por todos y su porte lleno de un aura sexual.

Loki estaba profundamente enamorado de él, pero sabía que no era atractivo para otros alfas y además este tenía pareja, una hermosa chica omega que cumplía con todas las etiquetas, resultaba ser la omega perfecta, a diferencia suya.

A pesar de saber que era un deseo imposible, no era capaz de dejar de amar a Thor y le gustaba porque era el único alfa que conocía el cual lo trataba como persona y no creía que los omegas únicamente eran de utilidad en la cama o para encubar hijos.

Thor le daba valor, tomaba su palabra en cuenta como si fuera relevante.... Odin no lo dejaba ni entrar a la sala o hablar en la corte sin embargo el rubio le permitía hacer todo lo que quisiera, sin importar las críticas.

A veces deseaba que el fornido hombre le viese como algo más, que le deseara, pero sabía era inadmisible... Nadie podía amarlo porque era atípico, no era atrayente.

El rey prefería a una suave y sumisa mujer que a un rebelde hombre que se negaba a ser dominado.

Que irónico, parecía odiar a los alfas y detestar su contacto pero se desvivía por uno de ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

El hechicero se cansó de ser subestimado o despreciado por ser un omega, de que nadie mostrara respeto a causa de su condición biológica, como si no tomaran en cuenta su inteligencia y únicamente le viesen de manera superficial, tal si fuese un juguete de placer andante o su objetivo de vida fuese abrir las piernas para un alfa y darle satisfacción.

_Ante aquella visión deprimente, su vida se descarrilo por el dolor añadiendo el hecho de que su padre le tratara mal por no ser alfa o de ver al amor de su vida con alguien más e incluso porque no pretendía continuar en un sistema retrogrado donde era visto como nada, un ser inferior._ Fruto de aquel resentimiento se convirtió en una persona malvada y más cuando se unió al escuadrón de Thanos. Pensaba que siendo un villano podría demostrar a todos que era mejor y exponer su fuerza, además sentía satisfacción al volverse poderoso e inclusive ser capaz de enfrentar un alfa y este terminara viéndole como un igual, una amenaza.

Recordando cada vez las humillaciones sufridas, las veces que los alfas le trataban como un cero a la izquierda y con esa ira desato el caos hasta que fue capturado por los famosos vengadores y llevado a las cárceles de Asgard.

Loki se negó a reconocer sus errores al volverse tan malvado y termino por convertirse en un traidor.

Balder su hermano adoptivo lo visito en las sucias mazmorras, él vivía en un reino lejano y llego únicamente para estar en su juicio... Este era un maldito arrogante y el embaucador lo odiaba con cada célula de su ser.

_El hechicero esperaba a su dulce rey si bien que amargura sintió al ver que era su enemigo, resultaba decepcionante ver que el rubio ni siquiera le importaba._

Gruño semejante a un animal rabioso - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Al ser el segundo príncipe un hombre despiadado, su sola presencia le generaba asco.

Balder entro a la jaula, sentándose en una de las sillas para tomar sus cadenas y obligarlo a asentarse en sus regazos. Este hombre malvado siempre hacia eso con su persona porque veía a los omegas como meros objetos para su deleite y más siendo su hermano, lo veía de su propiedad.

\- Tu juicio llegara pronto, serás dado a tu alma gemela Thor Odinson- dijo acariciando sus piernas

Loki lo quito con repugnancia, para luego con esperanzas decir- El me salvara.

_Siempre había sabido que el rubio era su mate porque tenían el mismo tatuaje, las almas gemelas generalmente tienen una marca distintiva para ser reconocidos. Sin embargo, tenía en cuenta que el vínculo puede ser anulado si uno de los dos no acepta y por eso tenía tanto miedo a contarlo porque sabía que dolería si fuese rechazado por quien más amaba._

-Sí, pero bien sabes que él no tiene deseos por conservarte y esta con su noviecita así que te rechazara sin dudas, entonces yo seré tu amo... Todos estos años que me has impugnado, serán nada cuando finalmente te tenga- dijo metiendo mano en sus pantalones, tenía la certeza que si su hermano mayor rechazaba a Loki; él podría apelar por tenerlo al ser el segundo hijo de Odin, tendría todo el derecho.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que me va a rechazar? Thor no me abandonaría – dijo con confianza.

-Quizá si no te hubieras ido con Thanos por allí a destruir la tierra de su amada novia, te habría conservado, pero está enojado contigo, odia lo que eres y como no, siempre supimos que eras un bicho raro... A mi hermano le gustan los sumisos y tú no lo eres, aunque puedo cambiar eso- se burló el descarado.

-Él no me dejara por una mujer, soy su hermano y siempre hemos estado juntos- dijo con tristeza.

Diciendo aquello para herirlo admitió –Sin embargo, no eres su pareja, sé que lo deseas, pero él nunca te vio como una opción.

-Porque no es un alfa asqueroso como tú, él me quiere quizás no como amantes pero si como si familia- grito no obstante Balder con su gran mano lo cayo.

-Hiciste eso de dominar el mundo por celos ¿no? Porque mi hermano no te volvía a ver por estar con su nueva y sumisa novia omega, una mejor que tú. Sé que estás enamorado de ese tonto, pero lástima que él nunca te amara porque no eres suficiente bueno ¿Cómo podría desearte? Ningún alfa en su sano juicio querría a un salvaje inadaptado como tú, habiendo tantos omegas deliciosos y sumisos a su alcance ¿Por qué te querría a ti? Ni siquiera eres atractivo, ningún alfa te desea por tu desobediencia ¡Deberías agradecerme por querer conservarte y lo hago solo porque eres mi hermano! - dice con desprecio

Loki bajo la mirada con melancolía, su corazón dolía al saber que era cierto y Balder uso sus feromonas para atraerlo, besándolo intensamente – Cuando tu amado te rechace, serás mío y te educare para que seas el omega perfecto. Tienes el cuerpo, falta la sumisión.

_El hechicero sabía que el próximo en la línea era Blader, si acaso el rey le rechazaba, quedaría en sus manos.... Le daba terror el solo pensarlo, su predestinado resulto ser la persona que amaba, pero este nunca habría mostrado señales de quererlo de vuela y obviamente no estaba enamorado de él, nunca lo haría._

-Si el me rechaza, hare lo que quieras... Ya no me importaría nada.- dijo con un tono depresivo

-Es un trato entonces- agrego sonriendo como si hubiese ganado el premio mayor.

Confiaba demasiado en su hermano

Thor no lo abandonaría.

Al tiempo el azabache fue juzgado ante un tribunal, por ley debía ser sometido por su pareja predestinada no obstante cuando Thor se presentó, diciendo que era su alma gemela y ambos tenían un tatuaje que lo confirmaba. Loki se sintió decepcionado al escuchar que el rubio siempre había sabido la verdad que los unía y sin embargo se fue con una mujer como si nada.

\- ¿Desea aceptar el vínculo o lo rechaza? - le preguntaron directamente.

El hechicero tuvo expectaciones de que le aceptaría, que le salvaría de alguna manera de la represión y aquella esperanza fue apagándose como el fuego con la lluvia intensa al contemplar su silencio desgarrador.

-No acepto este trato, merecemos tener una pareja que elijamos ¡No una impuesta por el destino! Rechazo esta unión, espero que Loki también encuentre a quien amar sin ser obligado- dijo perforando su alma y sentenciándolo al más canalla de los hombres

Loki sintió dolor tanto que cayó de rodillas jadeando, había sido rechazado y sentía como su vínculo se rompía, así como su corazón.

Era mejor que lo sentenciaran a morir, que vivir de rodillas, a ser herido por la única persona que adoraba.

El hechicero invariablemente lo había amado, pero sabía que no podría tenerlo, aunque el destino los quisiera juntos ¡No se podía obligar a nadie amar!

-Como Thor rechazo su pareja, el próximo en la línea es Balder así que de ahora en adelante Loki Laufeyson el traidor de Asgard, le pertenece a Balder Odinson.- añadió el hombre con su postura recta

Loki miro al rubio quien ya se había marchado con Jane; sin si quiera terminar de escuchar la sentencia...El rey no estaba interesado, no le importaba lo que le pasaría quizá estaba feliz de deshacerse de un estorbo rebelde.

A veces escuchaba que Thor lo consideraba molesto a ese grado de rechazarlo, de tener asco de mirarle a la cara.

Deseo por un momento que Thor le escogiera como alguien importante para él, si bien no siempre se logra lo que uno desea.

Era idiota al tener esperanzas

Thor nunca lo amaría

Y ahora tal como promedio sería un omega, ya estaba casado de luchar contra su destino

Se rendiría

Ya no importaba nada, porque lo había perdido todo.

El azabache lucho incansablemente para que los omegas no fueran tratados como simples objetos sexuales, para que tuviesen derechos y había sido apoyado por su rey antes de unirse a Thanos para destruir planetas sin embargo todo su esfuerzo se fue por la borda al terminar en manos de un alfa dominante.  
Su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad por rebelarse a su naturaleza y pretender que podría cambiar el mundo con rudeza o suficiente fuerza de voluntad.

Balder se adueñó de su existencia tan sencillamente, le fue fácil cuando compartían una hermandad mundana y un dominio político. Le arrebato la libertad, su vida entera le fue robada por quien decía ser su "hermano"

Fue obligado a vivir con su nuevo "amo" y cuando arribo aquel oscuro planeta se encontraba asustado más porque unos extraños betas le quitaron su camisa a la fuerza, lo amarraron para ponerle un sello ardiente en su piel con el nombre de su nuevo dueño... Era como un animal antes de ir al matadero, podía gritar tan fuerte hasta quedar sin voz, pero esos hombres simplemente se reían de su desgracia como si mereciera ser tratado de esa manera por ser omega.

Al terminar tal martirio se sentía débil, perdía la conciencia por lapsos de tiempo hasta finalmente despertar en el cuarto de su alfa, podía oler las feromonas en el aire, intoxicando sus sentidos.

Actualmente era de un hombre sumamente machista, que veía a los omegas como nada más que cosas para su placer ¿Cómo no preocuparse ante aquel hecho lamentable que atormentaba su existir?

Balder llego quitándose su armadura, impregnando la habitación con su olor atrayente mientras el hechicero trataba de luchar contra sus instintos porque no desea ser abusado, menos por culpa de su mismo cuerpo traicionero.

El príncipe o si se puede llamar gobernante de ese horripilante lugar, le dijo- Prometiste que te convertirías en un verdadero sub omega si tu alma gemela te rechazaba y lo hizo.

Su corazón se rompía al escuchar aquellas palabras y sentía que no había ninguna escapatoria.

El rubio musculoso y atractivo lo agarro a la fuerza de la garganta para darle un beso audaz, le dio la vuelta para manosearlo como un pervertido si bien Loki no dejaba que lo tocara y luchaba incesantemente, rasguñando al hombre e intentando correr sin embargo Balder le golpeo y lo jalo del cabello tirándolo a la cama nuevamente con agresividad.

_El hechicero nunca había sufrido por la agresión de un alfa porque Thor siempre lo protegió de todos aquellos que pretendían lastimarlo, pero ahora había sido abandonado por la persona que amaba y no tenía a quien aferrarse._

-Te educare para que seas un perfecto omega. - dijo arrancando su ropa de un tirón.

Loki con rabia gruño -Siempre luche por los derechos omega ¡Tu no vas a cambiarme! ¡No eres mi alfa!

_Balder lo agarro con fuerza de sus muñecas, usando sus feromonas para dominarlo no obstante el hechicero continuaba luchando, pareciera que no hacían efecto las feromonas sexuales y por ende como no se doblega, el malvado hizo algo diferente._

-Vas a obedecerme Loki, ahora eres mío y harás lo que yo quiera

-Nunca- dice escupiéndole en la cara

-Tu problema es que mi hermano te malcrió para que hicieras lo que te diera la gana, te permitió estar en la corte, hablar con libertad y no dejo que nadie te tocara, pero el mundo no es así Loki.... Los omegas solo sirven en la cama, obviamente el rey te abandono al darse cuenta el error que cometió al hacerte caprichoso- expreso convencido de tal filosofía equivocada.

-Él no me abandono, únicamente quería que tuviese libertad de escoger a quien amar ¡El me ve como una persona, no como un objeto! - le enfrento sagazmente.

-Se deshizo de ti porque ahora tiene una omega sumisa y no te necesita más para adornar su salón. De hecho, a mi hermano nunca le han gustado los omegas es obvio esta con esa Jane por apariencias, siempre ha salido con betas porque le tiene asco a los omegas y más cuando rechazan su naturaleza- agrego molesto, quería herirle y sabia como.

-Estas tratando de manipularme, pero no soy tonto Blader, quizás le laves el cerebro a todos los omegas pero yo no soy como ellos.- le contesto sin temor alguno, otro omega estuviese bajando la cabeza, si bien Loki era diferente.

El malvado se rio- Lo sé, pero lo serás... Mi hermano puedo tenerte para placer, sin embargo desaprovecho la oportunidad porque era un idiota, deseaba darte derechos y te trato como si fueras un alfa de máximo nivel, pero yo no soy como él. ¡Voy a cambiarte, a mejorarte! Una vez que te sometas a mí, ya no serás un omega defectuoso como decía mi padre y serás perfecto, mi creación más maravillosa.

-No dejare que nadie me domine.

-Lo harás- se carcajeó.

El alfa saco una jeringa de la gaveta y pesé a las patadas, le inyecto una sustancia que obviamente le alteraba su organismo.

-Vas a rogar ser follado- le advierte.

-Mi alfa es Thor, tú no tienes derecho a tocarme, él es mi alma gemela. - dice con desconsuelo.

-Te rechazo delante de todo Asgard, no te ama porque esta con una hermosa chica, así que debes rendirte a mi... Soy lo único que tienes ahora

Loki cayó al suelo con nauseas, la exaltación comenzaba a asfixiarlo y le ardía tanto el cuerpo que creía que iba a morir, comienzo a entrar en el calor.

Los omegas tienen ciclos para aparearse sin embargo sucede después de tener su primera relación sexual con su alma gemela, cuando ambos lleguen a tener sentimientos el uno por el otro; en ese momento si su alfa le muerde se convierten en una pareja definitiva y no sienten atracción por nadie más, los demás tampoco pueden interferir ante aquella unión que forma un lazo inquebrantable... Se hacen parejas exclusivas, uniendo sus almas como compañeros.

A Loki le indujeron el calor por medios artificiales, Balder era un científico bastante demente e inteligente, capaz de crear maneras de dominar los omegas e igualmente trataba de cambiar los betas a alfas para tener una sociedad dominada por los alfas.

Para mejorar sus inventos, únicamente necesitaba un objeto de pruebas y Loki era perfecto para sus experimentos, un omega rebelde único en su clase, rechazado por su alfa predestinado ¿Qué más podría pedirle a la vida?

Loki deshidratado por el sudor y excitado, pudo ver a Thor allí en su imaginación con su cuerpo fibroso y su hermosa sonrisa.

-Dilo- dice la voz de Balder

-No- lucha el omega con toda la fuerza de voluntad, ese no es Thor si no una alucinación

Balder se parecía mucho a su hermano sobre todo porque son hermanos gemelos, ambos tienen el mismo cuerpo musculoso, la misma melena rubia despampanante y los ojos azules que seducen con ardiente deseo.

_No comprende como dos personas que se parecen tanto, pueden ser tan diferentes._

-Entre más te niegues más dolor sufrirás

Balder al ver que el hechicero no podía ni hablar del dolor, coloco sus manos en aquella piel de porcelana, donde tocaba era un alivio para el caliente omega que estaba muriendo por culpa de la liviandad.

El alfa le llevo a la cama, luego amarro sus manos al respaldar de esta; el hechicero se olvidó de todo como si su cuerpo se moviera solo y sentía como el otro sin ningún tipo de amabilidad le follaba, tan fuerte que la cama comenzaba a moverse y sus manos ardían al estar atadas, aunque no era consiente al cien por ciento únicamente sentía el dolor, el olor asqueroso y aquel miembro enorme penetrándole sin piedad una y otra vez en un horrible vaivén rudo.

No recordaba mucho más que eso, simplemente pensaba en su amado imposible y en sus abrazos, su olor tan cálido que calmaba su corazón herido.

Thor Odinson el alfa dominante era el único que le trataba bien, que le respetaba, pero también fue la persona que más le había dañado al rechazarlo cruelmente ante todos y quien le había sentenciado a ese infierno de vida.

En la mañana estaba solo con las sabanas manchadas, había un olor fuerte de sexo en el aire. Su cuerpo adolorido estaba impregnado de su nuevo alfa.

Caminaba con costo y vomitaba con asco, se bañó lavándose fuerte para quitarse el hedor repugnante.

Se sentía asqueado en cada lugar donde fue tocado.

Poseía deseos ardientes de matarlo, meramente debía esperar el momento adecuado porque no va vivir para siempre en esa pesadilla.

No existen príncipe azul en su cuento de hadas porque este le abandono por una estúpida mujer, únicamente contaba consigo mismo para sobrevivir. 

Y lo haría, sobreviviría para la venganza.

Mataría a Balder con sus propias manos.


	3. Chapter 3

El organismo del omega fue sometido a una dosis exorbitante de drogas que lo hicieron quedar inconsciente y cuando despierto nuevamente se encontraba en una jaula trasparente, llena de cámaras que registraban cada movimiento con exactitud.

Caminando mientras analizaba la situación, se dio cuenta que tenía una cadena en su garganta y pensó que probablemente Balder lo veía como su mascota, un perro que debía ser castigado y educado para ser obediente. También vestía una bata blanca la cual hacía notar más los moretones provocados en aquella noche infame en la que fue abusado cruelmente cuando estuvo en el calor, creyó que su primer calor seria romántico dado siempre sucede cuando se encuentra al alma gemela sin embargo sintió tanta aversión al hacerlo con el gemelo de su amado tormento.

La sexualidad de pronto se volvió algo repulsiva.

_Al estar allí en soledad con su mente desastrosa, lo único que pudo pensar fue en Thor y se odio porque era lo único en su mente, se encontraba tan cansado que ni siquiera podía odiarlo... Estaba demasiado roto para tener rencor_

_A pesar de no poder detestarlo conservaba horribles pensamientos negativos...Si tan solo su amor no correspondido le hubiera aceptado, si lo hubiera amado nunca habría sufrido de ese infierno, pero tampoco podía culparlo por no sentirse atraído. Thor constantemente mostro interés por los betas, nunca le vio como una posible pareja, su relación siempre fue de hermandad; Loki fue el idiota que se enamoró de el por tratarlo de manera especial aunque no era diferente de cómo lo hacía con todos los demás ¡Tan patético era!_

_Rogando atención de un alfa tan superior que podría tener a quien quisiera._

_Cuando lo vio con Jane entendió la diferencia, con la mortal inútil era muy dulce; cambio por esa mujer no por él y eso le mataba por dentro. Thor le amaba, le había rechazado por ella y no podía hacer nada contra ese amor más que sufrir en esa celda en manos de un loco científico._

_Fue tonto pensar que alguien tan ardiente podía fijarse en un bicho raro, nadie lo quería al parecer porque estaba defectuoso, Thor no sería el primero en rechazarlo, pero si el que le había dañado más al hacerlo aun sabiendo eran almas afines._

_Su amado no sabía la verdadera personalidad de su hermano, Balder parecía una persona buena cuando se encontraba en presencia de Thor pero era un sádico, que le gustaba golpear y amarrarle para forzar a ser sumiso._

_Nadie se daba cuenta de lo que ese rubio le haria, a nadie si quiera le importaba excepto quizá su madre._

_Loki se sentía denigrado, no había nada que pueda hacer para salir de esa situación, a veces imaginaba la manera de matar al malvado que lo tenía aprisionado en esa tortura silenciosa._

Nunca valoro tanto la libertad hasta ahora.

Día a día continuaba pensando en Thor porque era lo único que lo hacía seguir cuerdo... Cerraba los ojos fantaseando con sus hermosos ojos azules, su cuerpo musculoso que quiere tocar y no solamente se enamoró de su atractivo si no porque este le defendió de otros, era dulce perfumándolo con su aroma y le apoyaba con sus ideas revolucionarias.

La única persona que lo tomaba en serio, que lo valoro, le había abandonado.

La comida era horrible, el silencio desgarrador y ahora no solo pensaba en su amado si no imaginaba como seria que entrara y le tomara de manera sucia, se tocaba sabiendo que Balder lo estaba viendo y eso le quitaba las ganas casi de inmediato.

Se preguntaba si el rey ¿Le extrañaría o estaría suficientemente ocupado con su novia para recordarle?

Obvio Thor ni se daría cuenta que faltaba porque no significa nada para él y siente que no hay ninguna persona que le importe o le ame realmente... Siempre soñó con el romance, que cuando su amado se diera cuenta que eran almas gemelas entonces le habría escogido para ser su compañero, debió sospechar que sería rechazado quizás así no habría dolido tanto.

Perpetuamente quiso destacar, tener poder para cambiar el mundo, pero se había convertido en un sumiso.

Balder probablemente este escribiendo un libro de como domesticar un omega rebelde. A veces escucha su voz en la habitación, si bien no le ha vuelto a tocar, probablemente no fue lo que esperaba.

Luego de que perdiera la noción del tiempo, algunos hombres entraron y le llevaron a otra celda de color blanco, le inyectaron la misma sustancia para hacerlo entrar en el calor

Balder dijo mostrando un hombre guapo que parecía ser del planeta tierra- Él se llama Beck, mejor conocido como Mysterio, es un mortal beta... Le he dado tratamiento para que se convierta en un alfa superior como parte de mi experimento 935

_El científico ambicionaba vender esa medicina para que muchos betas se convirtieran en dominantes de un alto nivel y pretendía hacerlo usando a un omega para conseguirlo._

-No – grito el hechicero, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse no obstante era incapaz de lograrlo.

Balder se burló, agarrando su rostro -Necesito probar mi experimento, por eso te tengo aquí... Aprenderás a ser un omega que da placer a los hombres mientras pruebo la reacción de un alfa artificial a un alto grado de feromonas omegas

-No hagas esto, hermano

El rubio no escucho palabra y se sentó en una silla, ordenándole -Desnúdate Loki

El hechicero sintió los efectos del calor, el dolor era agonizante y era como si cuerpo hirviera en agua caliente - ¿Qué me hiciste?

El alfa le contesto -Eras resistente a las feromonas alfas porque mi hermanito gemelo te suministraba gran cantidad de su aroma para marcarte como suyo y así tu no sufrías de otros alfas pero ahora que tuviste relaciones sexuales conmigo y te aislé por un tiempo... Ya no tienes su olor y eso significa que eres capaz de ser dominado por mí

-Quítate la ropa, dije- le ordeno contundente.

Loki comenzó a hacerlo, sintiéndose timado y expuesto, su cuerpo era mucho más delgado que antes, obvio que necesitaba a su alma gemela consigo.

-Ponte en cuarto patas como el perro que eres

El hechicero solamente sudaba por el calor, no era capaz de escuchar bien su voz ante la calentura pero su cuerpo igual obedecía a las órdenes como si se moviera solo.

-Denle a Mysterio una dosis alta, quiero ver qué pasa con el alfa artificial cuando vea mi pequeño omega follable

El beta fue liberado, las cosas pasaron tan rápido que el hechicero no sintió mucho más que sensaciones vagas o Balder mirando como pervertido y un despertar turbulento, lleno de dolor en todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Dijo alguien con una voz preocupada

Loki se alejó, notando que ambos estaban desnudos – Así que ¿Tú también eres parte de su experimento?

-Sí, he estado atrapado como tu... He intentado escapar, pero no he llegado a encontrar la salida- le contesto el beta-alfa.

-Debe haber una manera

Mysterio toco su mejilla de la misma manera tierna que lo hacia su amado- Entiendo que debe ser difícil ser tratado como su concubina y que te obligue a tener relaciones con otras personas por un experimento ¡Te entiendo! Yo también sufro al tener que abusar gente inocente solo porque él me obligaba

-Es un maldito- gruño con furia, alejándose de su contacto.

-Lo sé, escuche que era tu hermano

-Adoptivo, él siempre me trato como un insignificante juguete de Thor... Nunca me miro como su familia- susurro con tristeza

\- ¿Cómo puede hacerte esto siendo familia?

-Es culpa de Odin que lo educo para volverse un alfa tradicional, mi madre en cambio crio a Thor diferente.... Odio a todos los alfas son escorias que solo quieren follar pero Thor es especial, él nunca me trato de esa manera- dijo anhelando la sensación de tener un alfa bueno.

-Y ¿estás enamorado de él?

Loki suspiro- No deberíamos hablar de esto

-Quizá solo piensas que lo amas porque te trato bien y nadie antes lo hizo- dijo hablando como si sus sentimientos fueran confusos

-Estoy seguro que gemí su nombre cuando entre en el calor ¿De verdad crees que confundo mis sentimientos? Sé que lo amo con todo mi corazón y nada cambiara eso- dijo seguro de sí mismo.

Mysterio se acercó tanto hasta darle un pequeño beso en los labios –Yo podría cambiar eso, me atraes y soy un beta. Odias tanto a los alfas, pero yo no soy uno de ellos

-Lo eres, me violaste como lo haría un alfa- dijo enojado.

El otro se defendió -Sabes que no fue mi culpa, los instintos no los puedo controlar

-Quisiera confiar en ti Beck pero no lo hago, si hasta la persona que amo me dejo ¿Qué puedo esperar de ti?- le dijo agotado.

Mysterio se sentó a su lado- Puedes hacerlo, te ayudare a salir de aquí.

El hechicero se sintió cálido de tener alguien que pudiese ayudarle, pero también tenía miedo, no quería ser herido si habría de nuevo su corazón.

.........

**Antes del juicio**

El omega rebelde había tratado de dominar el mundo y termino encarcelado por sus crimines atroces; agraviando la situación, su sentencia era más pesada por el hecho de ser de una raza "inferior"

Thor a pesar de saber que su hermano criminal era culpable, no pudo resistirse a verle, aunque fuese a distancia mientras este dormía. De hecho, esa misma noche le observo alrevez de aquel trasparente vidrio, tocando con tristeza el cristal, el hermoso hechicero lucia tan inocente ¿Quién diría que una criatura tan frágil podría ser capaz de cosas tan crueles?

Su dulce hermano se había convertido en un villano malvado. Toda la vida trato a su omega de la mejor forma y no comprendía ¿Cómo este le había pagado con semejante traición? ¿Por qué le odiaba tanto? ¿Por qué sentía tanto rencor? Pensaba que era debido a los celos, a causa de que su padre le prefería por ser alfa; el trono nunca seria de un omega si dependiera de Odin.

Un ruido lo alerto, alguien se acercaba a grandes pasos, entonces el héroe se escondió detrás de unas enormes murallas y escucho a los guardias charlar.

-El príncipe, tendrá su juicio pronto... Es muy bonito, lástima que los omegas traidores son sentenciados a muerte.

-Nadie podrá salvarlo, cometió crímenes que van contra todas las políticas ¡No puedo creer que un Omega sea capaz de tanta maldad! - agrego escandalizado, era la primera vez que se topaba con un caso tan increíble.

-Pero hay que admitir que es bastante sexy, no lo viste bañándose... Tiene un buen trasero- dijo de manera pervertida.

El rubio apretó sus puños ante esas palabras.

-Oh sí, pero el príncipe está prohibido. El rey Thor no dejaría que nadie toque a su preciado hermano, escuche que golpeo a Fandral por invitarlo a salir una vez- conto con suma sorpresa.

El rey salió de repente - ¿Qué yo que?

-Oh nada mi rey- dijeron ambos con temor.

\- ¿Qué traen allí? Veo son documentos sobre mi hermano- comento con curiosidad.

-Son algunas cosas clínicas- le respondió el chico, temblando ante las feromonas toxicas.

Thor grito -Dámelas

El guardia asustado se las entrego y al final salieron corriendo con una excusa tonta, se notaba que les había aterrorizado.

El rubio leyó las hojas para averiguar más sobre dicho juicio sin embargo no encontró nada, hasta notar en una de las imágenes la marca de Loki, estaba en su muslo escondida, por eso nunca la había visto antes pero claramente era la misma que la suya, fue el momento que se dio cuenta que todo concordaba. Si ambos tenían la misma marca significaba que eran almas gemelas y apenas lo analizo su corazón comenzó a latir con intensidad, siempre había sentido atracción por Loki no obstante nunca pensó que pudiesen llegar a ser almas afines.

El amor platónico es simplemente una fantasía que se tiene con alguien imposible si bien por primera vez el rey vio una oportunidad, sus cuerpos y almas estaban hechas para estar juntas después de todo.

Lleno de emoción lo primero que hizo fue leer interminables libros aburridos y con estos se dio cuenta que la única forma de salvar al hechicero era vincularse con él y efectivamente estaba preparado para asumir al príncipe de hielo como su omega oficial sin embargo debía comunicárselo antes al hechicero para ver qué opinaba al respecto, posiblemente su hermano preferiría morir a estar con él, de igual modo quizá podría convencerle.

El rubio no se preocupó sobre su supuesta "novia" porque había roto con Jane hace algunos meses y no hubo problemas porque la chica presentía que Thor no estaba enamorado de ella,se quedó allí hasta que terminara el juicio de Loki y luego se iria a su hogar. Ellos siguieron siendo amigos, Thor le conto sobre lo que iba hacer, que había convencido al consejo de castigar a Loki de esa manera, aunque fuese solo un engaño para salvarle.

Obviamente el jurado pensaría que iba ser sometido a un alfa, pero el rey nunca le haría daño a alguien tan preciado para él.

Cuando tenía todo listo, nervioso fue directamente a contarle su plan a su hermano...Iba a decirle que había una forma de liberarle y quizá podrían llegar a ser una pareja con el tiempo, siempre hubo una chispa entre ellos, una pequeña llama que podría volverse un incendio.

Así que con felicidad se dirigió a su celda no obstante a lo lejos vio a sus dos hermanos besándose, no de una forma amistosa si no devorándose incluso notaba al hechicero sentado en su regazo eróticamente, Balder jalaba las cadenas y tocaba sus muslos igual a un amante sediento de deseo carnal.

Thor se quedó en shock y sintió unas terribles nauseas, fue corriendo al baño para vomitar y respiro hondo ante el ataque de pánico que lo invadía, no era capaz de calmarse porque nunca imagino que sus dos hermanos estuviesen en una relación tan pasional.

Loki persistentemente había detestado a su hermano, jamás pensó que ambos fuesen amantes, sintió de repente su corazón quebrarse y no comprendía porque se sentía tan traicionado, como si le hubiesen arrancado el alma.

Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar...Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin darse cuenta.

No sabía porque dolía tanto.

¿Acaso sentía algo tan fuerte por Loki pero nunca se dio cuenta?

¿Por qué odiaba tanto ver al príncipe con alguien más?

¿Por qué de repente fantaseaba con ser el a quien el omega besara de esa manera tan salvaje?

Pero evidentemente Loki tenía algo con su hermano, siendo de esa manera como creía que los omegas deberían ser libres entonces lo dejaría ir con la persona que amaba, aunque ambos eran almas gemelas y le dolía perderlo, pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

_Ser mates no los debería condenar a una vida miserable por la tonta biología, él podría querer estar con Loki pero el hechicero se notaba que prefería a su hermano así que se rendiría._

Lo dejaría ir porque quería que fuese feliz

Porque quizá sin saberlo se había enamorado de él.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Actualmente**

A cada paso que daba fuera del castillo, el rey aumentaba su preocupación.

¡No podía creer lo que hicieron con su consentido omega!

_El hechicero había sido rebelde, todos decían que nunca iba a conseguir pareja por su mala actitud y ahora estaba allí como si fuera otra persona, siendo sumiso ante un alfa que parecía retrogrado._

_¿Qué paso con ese independiente Loki que tanto amaba? Parecía haber muerto la chispa y no quedaba nada más que un vacío infernal._

_Thor se empezó arrepentir de su decisión; debió ser más egoísta, inclusive pedirle la opinión a su hermano sobre el tema... Hizo mal en tomar decisiones por él, sin preguntarle si realmente quería ser el omega de su hermano Balder, si eran amantes o se amaban._

_Y ahora ¿Qué haría?_

Al llegar cerca de la nave espacial en la cual se trasporto; Fandral su compañero de viajes se acercó, notando aquel tórrido estado de tristeza- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Viste al príncipe Loki? Sé que lo has extrañado mucho, no sé porque lo rechazaste si pasas pensando en él todo el día.

Thor con amargura contesto-Rechace a mi compañero y ahora lo quiero de vuelta, me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin él.

El chico intento consolarlo -Amigo, sabía que esto pasaría y lo peor es que las leyes no te ayudaran. Si lo rechazas pierdes los derechos, a menos que...

-Su alfa muera- replico pensativo.

-Pero Balder es muy poderoso, debes olvidarlo y seguir adelante con tu vida, además si un enlace está roto ¡No se puede recuperar! - le aconsejo

Thor se negó - Tiene moretones en su piel, mordidas y se nota que ha sido castigado...Me duele saber que alguien lo está lastimando, que alguien toca su piel con agresión en vez de adoración y esa misma persona le fuerza.

-A veces las parejas tienen sexo duro, ya sabes quizás le gusta que lo cojan así. - dice con tranquilidad _._

_El rubio le hizo una cara amarga tal si le cayera un balde de agua fría y sintió asco de imaginar a su amado amarrado ante un ser que abusara de él._

-Vaya siempre has sido un tipo celoso, recuerdo a los diez años cuando me acerque a Loki y tú me golpeaste y a los 16, cuando iba a invitarlo a salir, me golpeaste de nuevo en la nariz y así sucesivamente. No sé cómo no te diste cuenta que lo amabas, se notaba tu enamoramiento porque lo tratas tal si fuese la reina y lo cuidabas como oro, lo impregnabas con tu olor, siempre posesivo marcando territorio hasta espantabas a todos sus pretendientes ¡Por eso me sorprendió que lo rechazaras, no podía creerlo! Dejar a la persona que amas con tu hermano, no es propio de ti así que supuse que fue por algo importante - dice Fandral, analizando bien el asunto.

-Sí, soy celoso ¡Lo admito! Pero esto no es un ataque de celos, es real mi preocupación. Pensé que Loki estaba enamorado de Balder y yo solo le hacía un favor, quería que fuese feliz, aunque me doliera perderle...Sin embargo veo que es tan infeliz, nunca debí dejarlo ir, pude darle todo para que se quedara conmigo y lo arruine- dijo sintiéndose culpable.

Fandral le pego en la cabeza - ¡Eres un idiota! Lo rechazaste, ahora no podrás recuperarlo. No eres un alfa normal, debiste ser posesivo y morderlo.

\- Quería que nuestra unión fuera real, no iba a forzar a Loki a estar conmigo si amaba a otra persona sin embargo no estoy seguro si dejarle ir fue lo correcto, cuando lo vi parecía tan miserable. No lo dejare allí, no permitiré que nadie le haga daño, aunque vaya contra su voluntad ¡Lo recuperare! - dijo con seguridad.

-Es demasiado tarde para eso...Vamos a tomarnos una cerveza, a lo mejor acostarte con un lindo omega, beta o lo que quieras te quite esas ideas tontas de tu cabeza- dijo el mujeriego.

-No necesito compañía, lo único que quiero es un trago, a lo mejor el alcohol servirá para borrar el dolor o el arrepentimiento. - dijo haciéndole caso a su amigo.

_Thor entro al bar, de inmediato se sentó para tomar una cerveza. El lugar era bastante exótico, había muchos omegas bailando casi desnudos, algunos estaban teniendo relaciones o dando placer en plena vista y entendió que en ese planeta realmente veían a los omegas como juguetes sexuales; odiaba ese sistema, creía que los omegas tenían más valor que solamente amantes y lo que más le pesaba era dejar a su hechicero en ese ambiente ¿Acaso Loki sufría como estos omegas?_

_Ellos probablemente veían normal ser tratados de esa manera indignante si bien el hechicero no había crecido en esa cultura y sería difícil para este adaptarse._

_Fandral se fue con dos mujeres y le sonrió – Búscate a alguien que te guste, sé que prefieres betas, pero ya que Loki es una excepción quizás podrías joder a uno y fingir que es tu adorado amor._

_A Thor no le atraía nadie del bar, pensándolo bien; todas sus relaciones terminaban en un completo desastre ¡En el momento notó que la culpa era de su enamoramiento por el príncipe!_

_Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su amor, cuando le perdió._

_No podía llegar a amar verdaderamente porque su corazón ya le pertenecía a una persona y lo único que pensaba era en su amado._

Había una chica presumida que se parecía a él, con esos preciosos ojos verdes, cabello azabache y a causa del alcohol comenzó distorsionar un poco la realidad, la mujer al sentir que el guerrero la miraba coqueto, descaradamente se acercó– ¿En qué le puedo servir al rey de Asgard?

Thor la sentó en sus piernas - Dime algo, ¿Balder tiene omegas que son como tú en su castillo?

-Todos los omegas son como yo, servimos a nuestros amos, damos placer y ellos nos proveen. - dijo la chica de maquillaje exagerado.

\- ¿Has oído de un omega especial llamado Loki? –pregunto curioso.

La chica hizo una cara de amargura o de tener celos- El favorito del rey, la joya más preciada por los alfas ¿Quieres dormir con él? Cuesta mucho dinero, sobre todo porque deben drogarlo para tenerlo ¡No sé qué le ven si es horrible, nuestro amo Balder lo deja vivir en su castillo incluso duerme en su cama, pero es un mal agradecido porque no quiere servirle! - La chica se rio

-El chico omega parece algo salvaje- replico buscando sacar información.

-Sí, resiste mucho el dolor según escuche y es un hermoso seductor, con un olor dulce ¡Diferente a todos los omegas! Puede ser revoltoso, negarse a ser como nosotros, pero allí aprenderá obediencia, probablemente a vivido arrodillado dándole a Balder placer con su boca y luego sometido...He escuchado que nuestro amo es bastante cruel con los rebeldes, suele golpearlos y abusar de ellos. No entiendo a Loki, teniendo a un alfa sensual, viviendo en un castillo y siendo satisfecho, se niega a obedecer; cualquiera quisiera ser como él – dijo indiscreta

-En Asgard no tratamos a los omegas de esta manera- comento.

La chica comenzó a besarlo- ¿A no? A los omegas nos gusta ser follados, ser arrastrados por brazos fuertes y devorados por bocas ardientes.

_Thor intentó seguirle el ritmo sin embargo no sintió nada, era igual que sus antiguas parejas simplemente no había pasión y al mirar hacia otro se encontró con Loki, quien lo observaba con esos ojos llenos de decepción y un dolor agudo._

¿Qué estaba haciendo su hermano allí?

Aún yacía en el mismo planeta, pero no creyó que hubiese posibilidades de encontrarse de nuevo con él en medio de ese ambiente desordenado.

Se sintió enfermo ante aquella mirada, nunca había visto tanto dolor contenido. Cuando estaba con Jane, Loki solía actuar extraño dado le ponía atención a su preciada novia y no a él, era rencoroso; no debió haberle lastimado al ignorarle por alguna mujer.

Quito a la chica como si fuese la peste para correr detrás de su preciado omega, pero este había desaparecido por completo, lo continúo buscando gracias al olor por bastante tiempo; luego se alarmo al escuchar su voz en un cuarto en el fondo. Siguiendo el sonido, se fijó en una rendija de la puerta semi abierta hasta ver a Loki medio desnudo, en el regazo de un hombre mientras le besaba de manera apasionada, el tipo estaba tocándolo de formas sexuales, haciéndole gemir tan fácilmente como si estuviese acostumbrado a hacerlo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Por qué Loki se encontraba con alguien más? Pensó que estaba enamorado de su hermano Balder entonces ¿Por qué se besaba con un mortal? ¿Era su amante?

Thor se preparó para irse lejos desesperado; era como un dejavu maléfico y la pesadilla que dolía en el fondo del alma se volvía real. La última vez no hizo nada más que tener un ataque de ansiedad de ver tal escena y huir igual a un cobarde, pero esta vez no se quedaría allí

En el pasado tuvo miedo de enfrentarse con la realidad, de luchar por la persona que amaba o sacar la posesividad de alfa que conservaba en su interior rugiendo por salir...Y se liberó de su ira al sacarla a flote, esta vez no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Lucharía por quien amaba.

Capto que Loki se había dado cuenta que le miraba, porque le sonrió como si se vengara cruelmente mientras besaba al hombre con mas furia, arrollando sus piernas en las caderas del tipo y tal si dijera ¿Ahora qué harás?

Le estaba retando.

No tenía decencia al tener relaciones con alguien cuando le miraba ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Intentaba darle celos? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no entendía que los alfas son capaces de matar por su pareja?

Quizá el hechicero no era el omega inocente o sumiso que fingía ser cuando estaba cerca de Balder; allí conservaba la chispa ardiente de rebeldía y sensualidad erótica.

Loki era su destinado, era suyo y lo amaba así que no se quedaría viendo como alguien se lo llevaba o fornicara con él.

Le diría al hechicero la razón del porque le rechazo, le peguntaría si era feliz con su hermano o si prefería quedarse con él.

Necesitaba a Loki como el aire que respiraba, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para él hasta que lo vio en brazos de alguien más. 

........

A la mañana siguiente los tortolitos despertaron juntos, enredados entre las cobijas y abrazados como una linda pareja de enamorados.

Apenas el hechicero se percató de donde estaba o con quien, se apresuró para marcharse sin embargo el rubio le detuvo antes de que este huyera- Quédate

-Debo irme, mi amo espera para complacerlo ¿Acaso olvidaste a quien le pertenezco? - dijo con una voz fría y la indiferencia más pura.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho! Esto es mi culpa, dime ¿que hacer para sacarte de aquí? - agrego desesperado, abrazándole por detrás con fuerza.

-La única forma es la muerte- susurro sabiendo que era demasiado tarde, la oportunidad de estar juntos se había acabado hace mucho tiempo.

-Lo hare- dijo con seguridad

El otro no comprendió a que se refería - ¿Qué?

-Si tengo que acabar con su vida, lo haría para liberarte. No dejare que te lastime, te amo Loki con todo mi corazón... Siempre me gustaste, pero era tonto para no verlo y realmente pensé que estabas enamorado de mi hermano, quería que fueras feliz, aunque no fuese conmigo – admitió abatido y lleno de resentimiento.

-Ya no hay marcha atrás Thor, tú me abandonase y rechazaste, soy de Balder – dijo sabiendo que no era capaz de liberarse de ese alfa malvado.

-Hay una manera de lograr que nadie más pueda forzarte, soy tu pareja predestinada después de todo y podemos cambiar el destino que te impuse - admitió reflexivo.

\- ¿Hablas de la mordedura? Pero eso únicamente puede pasar si tienes sentimientos por mí y tú no me amas- dijo el azabache ingenuo, creyendo que el rey no le quería de la misma manera intensa que él.

El rubio quien aún le abrazaba, le soltó para tomarle la mano tiernamente, besando sus nudillos- La pregunta es ¿Tú me amas a mí? Porque yo si te amo y quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida

-Siempre te amé, pero no te he perdonado por lo que me hiciste- susurro melancólico.

\- Si nuestros sentimientos son los mismos y somos almas gemelas ¿Me permites morderte? Una vez que lo haga nadie más podrá tocarte, dedicare el resto de mi vida en hacer que me perdones por ser tan idiota de dejarte ir, en tomar decisiones precipitadas sin tu consentimiento y voy adorarte como mereces amor mío- admitió avergonzado.

-Es algo ilegal además te vi con una chica es obvio ¿Porque serias monógamo? Dudo que eso quieras, luego te puedes arrepentir de estar conmigo porque no soy como otros omegas sumisos y tu prefieres los betas- dijo inseguro, aun no creía que ese hombre le amara.

\- La bese porque se parecía a ti y no iba a tener nada con ella solamente le sacaba información, ninguna relación que he tenido ha funcionado debido a mi amor por ti. No pretendo que te dañen o que estés con otros y yo tampoco quiero a nadie que no seas tú, una vez que te muerda cuando tengamos relaciones entonces como soy tu compañero de vida, nuestras almas se unirán igual a nuestros cuerpos y tu podrás morderme a mí si lo deseas.

-Siempre he sido tuyo aun cuando estaba con otros, nunca pude olvidarte- agrego sincero el azabache, intento perderse en otra piel y tratar de olvidar su amor con la lujuria que le daba el atractivo Mysterio si bien nunca fue capaz de enamorarse de él.

-Perdóname por darme cuenta demasiado tarde de mi amor por ti...Debí ser egoísta, golpear a mi hermano y tenerte por siempre- añadió convencido de no cometer los mismos errores y no dejar ir a quien amaba.

Loki le robo un beso y le susurro en la oreja- Hazme el nudo, muérdeme porque quiero pertenecer contigo por toda la eternidad.

El guerrero musculoso lo arrastro para seguir besándolo tal si se acoplaran sexualmente y fuesen compatibles, su boca seguía una línea desde su cuello hasta morder sus tetillas, sus manos se arrastraban por sus partes más íntimas y su lengua saboreaba la pálida piel- Te amo Loki

  
El hechicero lo jalo envolviendo sus largas piernas y quitándole la ropa para devorarlo completo, tocándolo con ansiedad y hacer todo lo que toda su vida deseo- Constantemente quise hacer esto, fantaseaba con tenerte.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo Loki, eres tan sensual que siempre fue difícil para mí no hacerte mío de forma carnal  
El hechicero jadeo levantándose arriba suyo para montarlo, sintió su gran miembro entrando, era un dolor que se combinaba con el placer al ser tan grande y su calor aumento, sonrojándole.

El rubio no se movió, dejo que el otro se adaptara hasta que comenzaba a subir y a bajar con un movimiento frenético, este no pudo más y le sentó para abrazarlo, su miembro fue creciendo cada vez mas dentro suyo.

Loki se asustó al sentir que se hacía más grande, crecía de manera alucinante tanto que pensaba que no iba aguantar y se adentraba profundo en su interior, el rey considerado intento consolarlo con caricias con la intención de calmarlo, usaba feromonas con el fin de hacerle sentir bien.

El hechicero trato de zafarse, no estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación y sentía que ardía todo su cuerpo como fuego voraz- Me duele, duele mucho...No quiero hacer esto, me lastimas.

-Tranquilo, amor. Debes relajarte, te hace sentir mejor- dijo suavemente mientras lo arrastraba para cambiar de posición y siendo tierno para que pasara esa sensación dolorosa.

-Es normal que se enganche y te duela al principio dado es la primera vez, este es el nudo que solamente haces cuando encuentras mate. Te morderé ahora, pero debes decirme si ¿Estás seguro? - le pregunto queriendo confirmar un enlace tan permanente.

-Hazlo- gimió el hombre.

Thor le mordió el cuello, sintió la sangre en sus labios y un nuevo nivel de placer le impulso y al terminar dejo que el hechicero también lo mordiera dado que querían hacer algo reciproco, como una promesa de amor verdadero.

El hombre le lleno de besos, siguió empujando para penetrarlo intensamente, entrando y saliendo de él, el sudor se arrastraba, lo único que se escuchaba eran los sonidos hasta perderse en el frenesí.

El amor, la pasión se volvían lo mismo cuando la cama comenzaba a crujir.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Loki salió del cuarto con el olor de su alfa predestinado impregnado en su piel, eso hizo que todas las personas se dieran cuenta de inmediato que durmieron juntos y que ambos tenían una conexión especial forjada por el amor verdadero.

-A Balder no le gustara esto- comento el azabache con cierto temor, caminando entre la gente que les observaban con recelo.

El rubio beso su mano- No estés nervioso, no podrá hacer nada para separarnos, vamos a verlo. ¡Debemos enfrentarlo!

_El hechicero se sentía muy ansioso por oponerse a su verdugo, pero el rey entrelazo sus manos para darle fuerzas y decirle por medio de su vínculo que está a salvo y que confié en él._

Los enamorados llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el malvado hombre, quien al darse cuenta que ambos formaron una atadura por medio de las relaciones sexuales y la mordida, se enfureció. El gemelo creía que el hechicero le pertenecía posiblemente se acostumbró a verlo como una herramienta o un juguete para su propia diversión y cuando alguien se lo arrebato se puso furioso igual a un niño egoísta y posesivo.

-Como te atreves a morder a mi omega- grito con tanta furia que sus venas sobresalían.

-Nunca fue tuyo, yo lo rechacé creyendo que te amaba a ti, pero no era real... Eres tu quien lo forzó y ahora que lo mordí, no puedes hacer nada para separarnos- dijo el rubio con seguridad.

-Eres el idiota que cayó en mi trama, yo sabía que estabas allí cuando bese a Loki, era consiente que yacías enamorado de él y fue demasiado sencillo quitártelo para que sufrieras. Incluso ahora que conseguiste tenerlo, fue mío primero ¡Yo le quite la virginidad! - se burlo

-Pero él nunca te amo, no hiciste el amor si no que abusaste de él. Se acabó, Loki se quedará conmigo, es su decisión – exigió con su presencia fuerte.

-No lo hará, la ley me respalda- se quejó el villano

\- Puedo apelar ahora que estamos enlazados, es verdad que lo rechace en el pasado, pero no de corazón, como nuestros sentimientos son mutuos, el vinculo no se rompió y por eso pude morderlo. - dijo sabiendo que iba a ganar

– Me pertenece, es mío y tú no puedes robarlo como haces con todo. - dijo de manera malcriada.

-Loki no te ama, no fuiste capaz de hacerlo tuyo completamente

Balder entonces viéndose acorralado agrego -Solicito un duelo hasta la muerte, te matare hermano y una vez que lo haga tu querido amor va morir de dolor al perderte.

Thor aumentó- Acepto y sabes que no voy a perder cuando lo hago por la persona que amo.

Loki suspiro, mientras el rubio lo sacaba de la sala. Sabía que, como rey y un guerrero brutal, aceptaría esa propuesta, aunque tenía miedo de que perdiera dado Balder era muy poderoso.

Esperaba hasta el día de su encuentro, la fecha fue fijada.

Balder con un pésimo humor fue al bar, encontrándose con el mítico Mysterio.

Como se supone el villano debió estar con Loki en la noche, lo culpo por lo que paso y le golpeo, tirándolo al suelo - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi omega se estaba revolando con mi hermano? Se supone que tú estabas con él.

El mortal se quedó callado, desvió la mirada con melancolía.

-Si no quieres morir, respóndeme, estúpido mortal- lo amenazó apretando sus dientes que rechinaban.

Mysterio le pregunto- ¿Porque quieres a Loki si solo le haces daño? Él es tu hermano adoptivo después de todo, lo conoces desde niño, pero solamente lo tratas mal, lo envías con otros alfas como si fuese una prostituta.

Balder añade – No es personal, solamente quería tener algo que amara mi hermano y poseerlo, fue divertido quitárselo desde el principio.

-Ese es tu problema, le haces daño a Loki por vengarte de tu hermano gemelo ¡Yo no quiero ser parte de eso! - le grito frustrado por la situación.

-Yo te hice un alfa, Beck. Tú fuiste quien lastimo a Loki, no te vengas de hipócrita porque bien que me pagabas por tenerlo- le contesto con cierta verdad.

-Me preguntas porque no te dije nada o porque deje a Thor con Loki, es porque sé que está enamorado de él, cuando dormíamos juntos decía su nombre y ya no pude soportarlo... Quería que fuese libre- susurro con tristeza.

Balder se burló de él- Ya lo entiendo, caíste por mi hermano, te enamoraste del omega defectuoso cuando te dije claramente que no lo hicieras.

Mysterio le contesto- Para qué negarlo, si es cierto. Si se quedaba contigo iba a seguir sufriendo, yo trataba de pagarte para que no le vendieras a alfas que lo lastimaran, yo le daba placer e intente seducirlo, pero me daba cuenta que no era feliz y al momento de verlo al lado de Thor, note que él era la única persona que podría hacerlo sonreír

-Que patético- rechino.

-Cometí el error de tratar de cambiar para que otras personas me quisieran, para que me admiraran, pero siendo un alfa, la persona que amaba no me quiso entonces me di cuenta que debía encontrar a alguien que si lo hiciera y yo mismo aceptarme con mi naturaleza beta. Te daré el dinero de mi tratamiento y volveré a mi planeta, espero que dejes que el odio, la venganza te envenenen el alma. - le aconsejo.

Balder no actuó con violencia- Cuando éramos niños amaba a Loki, sentí que ambos estábamos destinados porque nos atraíamos e incluso nos besamos algunas veces entre otras cosas, aunque seguro él me confundió porque en el momento que mi estúpido hermano sonrió, Loki cayó rendido por ese idiota, me ignoro y mis padres también. Por nacer antes tuvo lo que yo no, es injusto que lo tenga todo, todo lo que yo deseo.

-Ciertamente somos similares, no supimos cómo llegar al corazón de Loki. Quizá si hubiéramos actuado diferente, sin mentiras o sin provocarle dolor, pudimos tenerlo sin embargo es tarde para ello. Thor lo rechazo por amor a él, pensé que eso era un sacrificio estúpido hasta que hice lo mismo - dijo siendo sincero por primera vez en su vida.

Balder se mordió el labio- Yo no soy como tú, no lo dejare ir. No perderé contra mi hermano.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

_El desafío a muerte comenzó en el coliseo más grande del planeta, donde había miles de espectadores emocionados por aquella batalla de titanes._ Thor se había preparado poniéndose una armadura dorada y Balder también lucia bastante intimidante, el encuentro emprendió con garras y golpes; eran como ver dos animales furiosos matándose entre sí, sus feromonas intoxicaban el ambiente.

-Sabes que Loki y yo teníamos algo en el pasado, dormimos juntos mucho antes de que fuese mi omega- le dijo para desestabilizarlo

-No me importa con quien estuvo en el pasado, si no con quien estará el resto de la vida y ese seré yo- replico con seguridad.

-Si es que sobrevives- se rio con burla

El rey amenazo -Lo hare, tu pagaras por lastimarlo.

-Fue divertido quitártelo, poseerlo tantas veces y verlo con otros alfas lo hacía más excitante. Es tu culpa finalmente porque me lo cediste- dijo de una manera burlista y cruel.

Thor en ese punto perdió la cordura, con decir que su animal interno, su instinto asesino comenzó a dominarlo al dejar que su ira lo subyugara.

Loki preocupado por la seguridad de su alfa, grito - No pierdas el control, si lo haces vas a morir...

Pero ante tantas personas el rubio no escucho los gritos desesperados de su pareja.

-Te matare por lo que has hecho- gruñó

Balder hizo trampa sacando un arma ilegal, Loki se dio cuenta e inmediatamente salto la barrera, metiéndose a la pelea para defenderlo y llego justo a tiempo porque antes de que este le hiciera daño, el hechicero astutamente tomo sus dagas para evitarlo... Si bien el malvado lo golpeo, derramando sangre.

Thor enojado con los ojos rojos comenzó a luchar en serio, pero Balder lo supero, le pateo tirándolo al suelo y cuando lo vio allí indefenso a su merced, comenzó a ahorcarlo- Cuando mueras me quedare con tu amado como lo hice la primera vez, será mío y tu ni nadie podrá hacer nada para evitarlo. Por nacer antes tuviste todo lo que por derecho me pertenecía, ahora vas a pagar.

Dicho esto, se detuvo, sintiendo algo atravesar su corazón y un dolor insoportable cuando cayó pudo ver quien fue el causante de su herida, se supone era fuerte, pero perdió contra su única debilidad, el muérdago. Loki lo averiguo, subestimo demasiado su inteligencia.

El embaucador no se detuvo, siguió apuñalándolo hasta que su sangre pringo su rostro- Esto es por todo lo que me has hecho

El coliseo había quedado en un completo silencio.

Un omega había matado un alfa, eso era castigado penalmente y en realidad ningún omega se había atrevido a hacerlo hasta ahora.

Sus manos temblaban, parecía que su cuerpo quería defender a su macho a como diera lugar, Thor se acercó para quitarle el arma, abrazarlo y consolarlo- Basta, ya todo termino, me salvaste la vida.

Loki lleno de sangre le miro, tocando el rostro de su pareja hasta caer desmayado.

-Esa ramera a asesinado al príncipe Balder.

-Es un omega ¿Cómo se atreve a matarlo?

-Debería ser enjuiciado ese omega insignificante, por atreverse a tocar a Balder- gritaron entre el público, quienes estaban inconformes.

Thor les contesto- Yo me hare responsable porque es mi pareja y si alguien se atreve a tocarlo, soy capaz de declarar la guerra a este pueblo y créenme que perderían. Este omega se ensucio las manos por mí, para salvarme porque mi hermano hizo algo ilegal y lo culpan, él no merece ser castigado... Las reglas retrogradas de este planeta son demasiado mal hechas, ven la violencia a los omegas como algo normal pero no lo es, Loki aquí demostró ser más fuerte que yo, ser valiente que cualquiera al arriesgar la vida por mí y eso es el valor de una persona, no necesito un cambio de omega si no el que tengo ahora porque este rebelde, oveja negra, defectuoso, embaucador, mentiroso, lengua de plata o como lo quieran llamar es a quien amo y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Nadie osó a hacer nada contra un poderoso rey y dejaron que se marchara de vuelta a Asgard junto al azabache en sus brazos.

El viaje fue rápido sin embargo Loki se encontraba mal, su cuerpo temblaba y parecía que estaba muriendo- Debo llevarlo al sanador, tiene la temperatura muy alta.

Fandral añadió- Me temo esos son los síntomas del calor.

-No sé cómo liderar con el calor de un omega ¿Qué debo hacer exactamente? - expreso preocupado

-Es muy simple, satisface su deseo sexual y fornica sin parar ¡No es gran trabajo si lo disfrutas!

-Eso no me ayuda Fandral

El guerrero le aconsejo-Está bien, quédate allí hasta que haya pasado, él te necesita más que nunca. El primer calor es el más doloroso, debe tener su pareja cerca

-Lo hare, si puedo hacerlo- se repitió ansioso.

-No estés nervioso, deja que tus instintos pasionales se encarguen... Debes bañarlo y come, bebe agua para poder tener energía e hidratación puesto que los omegas requieren atención, por varias horas; son bastante golosos- susurro con picardía.

Loki se aferró a su pecho con ternura, besando su frente el rubio lo llevo a su recamara donde le fue quitando la ropa para bañarlo.

Aun tenia sangre de Balder, era sorprendente como ese omega era tan fuerte... Le había salvado de una muerte segura y le había protegido con todo lo que podía.

Las personas nunca valoraron a Loki, lo veían como un inservible omega que todos rechazaban por ser independiente e ir contra la discriminación omega, pensaron nunca iba a encontrar pareja por no ser suficiente hermoso como otros que eran obedientes o sumisos. Thor siempre defendió al hechicero, le dio valor e incluso lo dejo tomar decisiones en la corte no obstante se dio cuenta tarde de su amor por él, pero ahora la vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad y por nada la dejaría ir.

Añadió jabón a la tina, Loki abrió los ojos y se acercó para besarlo con tanta pasión que sonrojo al contacto erótico, su lengua se movía tanto como sus manos buscando adentrarse en sus pantalones para masturbarlo.

El hechicero lo atrajo al agua, este se empapo mientras el fiero omega comenzaba a besar su cuello mientras intentaba quitarle toda la ropa con sus mismos dientes.

El rey no soporto más aquella exaltación y también acaricio esa piel de porcelana, saboreando cada centímetro de su cuerpo esbelto- Vamos a la cama, te daré lo que necesites.

Lo alzo, las piernas de Loki eran como una serpiente que se enredaba en sus caderas y aquellos ojos del omega se volvieron de un color lila y parecía estar sufriendo porque lloriqueaba cuando no le tocaba, su piel estaba caliente... El rubio con cuidado lo puso en la cama y simplemente se dejó llevar como le aconsejo su amigo.

Estar con su adorado embaucador era como tocar el cielo, el calor era frentico tanto que estaba agotado de hundirse en el omega tan desesperadamente y este necesitaba más empujes, más profundos o con más fuerza. Tener debajo aquel delicioso cuerpo que se unía al suyo, las embestidas fuertes ante la penetración constante se hacían frenética tanto que no se controlaba.

Intento darle todo, lo lleno de amor y de besos, de mordidas. Loki era como un animal irracional y salvaje que rasguñaba su espalda e intentaba e cada momento que su experiencia fuese más bestial

En algunos momentos perdió el sentido, dejando que su animal se uniera con el del hechicero.

Dios después.  
Cuando despertó estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera podía moverse y le dolía todo el cuerpo, yacía arratonado por toda la energía que tuvo que invertir en satisfacer su querido omega.

Loki había hecho que su organismo quedara totalmente devastado. Luego de una semana pudo verlo tranquilo a su lado, Thor le atrajo para abrazarle y besarle- Me siento agradecido de tenerte a mi lado...Te amo tanto que no podría describirlo en palabras.

_Thor se propuso a tener una familia con su mate y ayudarle a crear nuevas leyes donde los omegas fuesen tratados con respeto, también quiso apoyarlo a ir contra el régimen de terror de Balder. Sabía que sanar sus heridas iba a ser difícil, pero pasaría toda su vida adorando a su hermoso omega._

El embaucador se recostó, hundiéndose a su pecho - Yo también te amo

Thor sonrió con cariño. Nunca había sentido algo tan intenso, ese omega le había cambiado y le había mostrado que era el amor, que era el luchar por quien amaba. Había visto un mundo nuevo lleno de color, quizás el hechicero nunca sabría cómo su corazón le pertenecía o a lo mejor podría tardar toda la eternidad demostrándolo.

Una nueva era comenzaría, una donde los omegas no tendrían que sufrir por culpa de alfas malvados.

Loki se convirtió en el consorte de rey y tuvo poder en el reino para al fin cambiar las cosas malas que había en él, ambos gobernaron Asgard con sabiduría y fuerza, amándose como solo ellos sabían hacerlo.


End file.
